Castlevania: Vampire's Lament
by PixelPhil
Summary: Transylvania has been, relatively, at peace since 2036. Now, 64 years later, a new/old threat arises and once again puts Transylvania in danger. 4 heroes, some very recognizable, set out to fight this new threat. Part 1 of a 3 part series. This is intended as a script for an in-progress fan game, and is made in a play format (With exception of some stage directions).


Castlevania Vampire's Lament Script

Characters:

Narrator

Lukas

Alucard

Kailey Belnades

Ezekiel Belmont

Marcus Belmont

Death/True Death

Peter Damaske

Necromancer/Lyudmil

Count Olrox/True Olrox

Marus

Damian Schneider

Evan Armster

Kristen Kazhe

Walter Bernhard

Narrator: This is a tale that will forever be remembered throughout history. It is the tale of a vampire's lament. This vampire's name was Count Olrox. (Pause) In the year 2100, a century after the death of Dracula, Olrox rises to power, terrorizing all of Eastern Europe. (Pause) Four vampire hunters will gather to fight the monster, and give peace and security back to Europe. One, a manwolf, whose name is Lukas. Two, a vampire, named Alucard, son of Dracula. Three, a sorceress, named Kailey, descendant of the Belnades house, and four, the mightiest of them all: Ezekiel Belmont. (Pause) These four will bring the light to the darkness, and silence the fanfares of despair. (Pause) These four will be the ones to save Europe.

Lukas: (Riding horse) Hya! Hya! Come on… Faster, Cornell! (Gets to dense forest) Whoa, whoa! This is as far as we can go, boy.

(Gets off horse, stage 1 begins)

(After beating boss)

Lukas: Now, that wasn't so hard, now was it? (Moves to next panel)

Death: Who goes there?

Lukas: This power… I can only think… Death, isn't it?

Death: You are not of Belmont. You are none of my concern. Go back boy; this is a greater power than you could ever fathom.

Lukas: I'm not goin' anywhere, so you're just going to have to kill me. (Gets out sword)

Death: All in good time. But right now, I have other matters to deal with. We will meet again… I don't believe I got your name…

Lukas: It's Lukas.

Death: Lukas… Yes, you will be a nice kill for my collection… (Floats away)

Lukas: Well, better beat him to the castle

?: Hmmmm… I wonder… is he the last one? (Follows Lukas)

Lukas: (at castle gate) well, here goes nothing… (Walks to door, door opens) Woah, well… This is getting creepy…

?: Extremely…

Lukas: (turns around, pulls out sword) who's there? Show yourself… I can smell you… A Vampire!

Alucard: My name is Alucard. You won't need that. (Hypnotizes Lukas)

Lukas (Puts sword away) How… I've heard stories about you, Alucard.

Alucard: Yes, well, all stories aside, we need to get to the Outer Wall of the castle. There we will meet up with the others. (Starts walking)

Lukas: Wait, wait, others?

Alucard: Yes. We must meet up with them before nightfall.

Lukas: Very well… Lead the way. (Walks with Alucard)

Lukas: (In castle) this is the castle? Looks abandoned… You sure this is the place?

Alucard: I know my father's power…

Lukas: Alright, well we better hurry if we want to get to the Outer Wall.

(3 hours earlier)

Ezekiel: I'm ready father… Where are you?

Marcus: You're early, Zeke.

Ezekiel: You haven't called me Zeke since I was 10.

Marcus: I fear I won't be able to call you anything after this journey.

Ezekiel: I have Belmont blood in me. You have trained me well. You know I can do this, right?

Marcus: Your training is not done, but the prophecy must be fulfilled.

Ezekiel: Shall we train, then?

Marcus: Don't hold back, because I certainly won't.

Ezekiel: I have the Vampire Killer. You have the Hunter Whip.

Marcus: A whip is only as powerful as the man who wields it.  
(After fight)

Marcus: You hesitated… You can't hesitate in a real fight.

Ezekiel: You are my father.

Marcus: You may have to fight your best friend. If you do, don't think twice about dealing that final blow. Promise me, Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: I promise, father.

(In castle)

Lukas: Why aren't there monsters? I thought you said this would be the most dangerous castle in all of its revivals.

Alucard: Any time, now…

(Castle awakens)

Lukas: What was that?

Alucard: The castle is awake…

Lukas: What does that mean?

Alucard: Here come the monsters…

(Stage 2: Castle Entrance begins)

(In Stage 3: Outer Wall)

Kailey: You remember that one job we did for the church?

Ezekiel: How could I forget? You countered my dark attack with a light attack, and we destroyed the place!

Kailey: That's an understatement…

Ezekiel: It worked. We could try it again.

Kailey: We should probably save it until Dracula.

(Gets to strong boss)

Ezekiel: Maybe we should do it now…

Kailey: We might not have enough power

Ezekiel: We have to try. Nothing else is working.

Kailey: Alright.

Ezekiel: Umbra!

Kailey: Lumina!

(After defeating boss)

Ezekiel: (Panting) well… it worked…

Kailey: (Panting as well) yeah…

Ezekiel: We should keep going.

Kailey: What about Adrian?

Ezekiel: He can catch up. Come on.

(They leave the area)

(After fighting Medusa in Stage 4: Holy Chapel)

Lukas: Alright, let's get going.

Alucard: Wait… I sense a strong presence here…

Lukas: Another enemy? (Pulls out sword)

Alucard: No… It's Ezekiel and Kailey.

Lukas: I can smell them… I can also smell someone else… Peter? (Runs toward smell, Alucard follows)

Lukas: They are petrified. Can you reverse it? Do you have a purification spell?

Alucard: No… But Medusa does…

Lukas: We killed her.

Alucard: That orb we picked up is her soul. Every strong monster, after killed, leaves an orb encasing their soul. Her soul should have a purification spell in it.

Lukas: How do we use it?

Alucard: They just need to come in contact with the orb.

Lukas: Alright (touches orb to Ezekiel, Kailey, and Peter)

Ezekiel: Oh, thank you… I felt so suffocated… (Gasps for air)

Kailey: Oh… (Gasps for air as well) yeah… thanks.

Peter: (Breathing heavily) I knew you would come eventually.

Lukas: I was hoping we wouldn't be reunited like this.

Peter: Yeah… How's Lauren?

Alucard: (clears throat) we must be heading out.

Ezekiel: We can't just leave him here.

Peter: It's OK. I can go to Eden.

Alucard: Eden?

Lukas: It's a town. We'll be seeing you, Peter.

Peter: Can't wait.

(In Eden Town)

AJ: I've forged this for ya. What do ya got for me? Pleasure doin' business with ya.

Jeanne: Tailored to perfection. Nice choice! I like your taste! You look beautiful, (Kailey)! You look handsome, (Lukas, Ezekiel, or Alucard)! Come back soon!

Claus Hainault: Baked tasty and fresh! What would you like? A man/ woman of taste! Got a craving? Enjoy!

Peter Damaske: See anything you like? Oh, did you forget something? Ok, this is getting annoying. Just get everything you need already! Excellent choice! Thank you. Need anything else? Will that be all? Good luck. May God bless your soul. Godspeed.

Creepy Guy: I can give you information for a price. There's a Monster past this town that no one can beat. I will give your whip back if you destroy this monster. Where's my money? What, no tip? Here's your prize. Ah! Hey, I just wanted the money! Here! Take your stupid whip; I can't use it anyway.

(Meeting Necromancer after Stage 5: Colosseum)

Necromancer: Who goes there, walking so brisk and care-free?

Lukas: Are you referring to me?

Necromancer: The color of your soul. You are not Belmont. But you , you are.

Ezekiel: What do you want with me?

Necromancer: My master wants you, dead or alive.

(After fight)

Necromancer: Ugh… Even with my… full power… h-how? How could I not b-beat you?

Alucard: Hello old friend.

Necromancer: A… Adrian?

Alucard: Where is Olrox?

Necromancer: He… I can't tell you…

Alucard: If we were ever friends, you will tell me.

Necromancer: He… He's in… The Master's Chamber.

Alucard: Thank you, Lyudmil.

Necromancer: I'm sorry, Adrian.

Alucard: It's alright.

(Lyudmil fades, orb drops)

(Stage 6: Master's Chamber begins)

Kailey: This is it? He may be a vampire, but he is a man of taste.

Lukas: Whatever his taste, we need to end this.

Alucard: Agreed. I've met him, before. He's a powerful vampire, second only to Dracula.

Ezekiel: Well, let's not wait for the grass to grow. Come on.

(Meeting Olrox)

Olrox: I've been expecting you. (Turns around) Ezekiel, right? You're shorter than the rest of the Belmont's. Kailey. Not as beautiful as I imagined. Lukas. A pathetic excuse for a man-wolf. And you… Alucard… You haven't aged a day.

Alucard: You are Justas vile as you were 300 years ago.

Olrox: Oh, Alucard… sarcastic as ever. It won't matter when you're dead.

Alucard: Very well, then. Hit us with your best shot.

(After fight)

Olrox: How dare you? How could you… insolent creature… beat me?

Lukas: It helps when we have… uh, well… help.

Olrox: Idiots… I am the master of Death… He will n-not… k-kill me…

Ezekiel: If he won't, then I will.

Olrox: Not today. We will… meet… soon. (Snaps finger, teleports)

Lukas: He's gone.

Kailey: Where did he go?

Alucard: I am unable to sense where he is…

Ezekiel: So, we're running blind?

Alucard: I'm afraid so.

(Stage 7: Clock Tower begins)

(Meeting Marus)

Lukas: Who are you?

?: I serve Olrox.

Ezekiel: That's not what we asked. Who the he! are you?

Marus: My name is Marus.

Alucard: Never heard of you.

Marus: You've never heard… Marus: The Destroyer of Nations?

Alucard: (Shakes head) Nope, never.

Marus: Marus: The Darkest Knight?

Lukas: Nope.

Marus: Marus: The…

Ezekiel: Shut up, alright? If we haven't heard of you, we haven't heard of you!

Lukas: If you are such an infamous vampire, then how come we vampire hunters

haven't heard of you?

Marus: You know what? It doesn't even matter; you'll all die, anyway.

Kailey: We're stronger than we look.

Marus: I doubt that. Please, quench my thirst for blood. Long live Olrox!

(Battle commences)

(After defeating Marus)

Marus: Agh! No… I cannot lose…

Ezekiel: what do you think just happened, pal?

Lukas: No matter how strong you are, we'll still kick you're a$$.

Kailey: Language, Lukas.

Marus: You… how could I be beat… by you?

Lukas: Kailey did say we're stronger than we look.

Marus: No matter… You beat me, but good luck beating my master…

Ezekiel: Hate to break it to you, but we kind of already did.

Marus: What, h-how? It doesn't matter… you h-haven't seen the last of me…

(Marus fades)

Ezekiel: Are all the vampires going to fade?

Alucard: Marus is dead.

Lukas: I don't see his soul.

Alucard: A vampire never truly dies. They resurrect in a certain amount of time. My father resurrected every 100 years. Let's hope it takes that long again.

Kailey: So, in theory, he could resurrect tomorrow?

Alucard: In theory… yes.

(Stage 8: Castle Center Begins)

(Meeting Damian)

Ezekiel: Who's there?

Damian: My name is Damian Schneider.

Ezekiel: Schneider? As in…

Damian: Yes! The disgraced family. My ancestor should've kept that whip!

Ezekiel: What do you have against my lineage?

Damian: Reinhardt died from over-using that whip.

Ezekiel: Why hate me? I've done nothing wrong.

Damian: I can't despise the dead, now can I?

Lukas: Even if you have a grudge against him, we could use as much help destroying this castle as possible. If you don't trust him, I know you'll trust me.

Damian: Why would I ever do that?

Lukas: Because I am a descendant of Cornell. The one who fought alongside your ancestor.

Damian: Congratulations, but that matters not. Farewell.

(Damian leaves)

(Stage 9: Skeleton Cave begins and ends)

(Stage 10: Library begins)

(Talking with Evan and Kristen)

?: Oh! Evan, we have visitors!

Evan: I can see that, Kristen.

Kristen: You there! You are a Belmont, no?

Ezekiel: How do you know?

Evan: The whip gives it away, really.

Alucard: You are vampires.

Evan: No one will get past us.

Kristen: Shall we show them our combined power, sister?

Evan: I should think that would be very good, sister.

Lukas: Bring it on.

(Battle commences)

(Alucard kills Evan)

Kristen: Evan? Evan, say something! (Sniffles) No… Evan, you can't be…

Ezekiel: Was that necessary Adrian?

Alucard: Were I to let them attack, you would be dead.

Kristen: You… You! You k-killed her! I… I must avenge… her.

Kailey: …

Kristen: Don't attack, please… Allow me to mourn.

Lukas: We will give you time to bury her.

Kristen: Don't think (sniffle) for one m-moment that I am done with y-you.

(Kristen and Evan disappear)

Alucard: My apologies. I… I was worried she would kill you.

Lukas: It's fine. We can't afford to let anyone escape alive.

Kailey: She still has a bit of humanity left. Is it too late to save her?

Ezekiel: The death of her sister must have destroyed that last bit of humanity. When we

meet next, don't hesitate to kill her.

(Stage 11: Experimental Laboratory begins and ends)

(Stage 12: Catacombs begins and ends)

(Stage 13: Sisters' Chambers begins)

Lukas: Is this?

Alucard: I think it is.

Kailey: That means…

Alucard: I'll be dancing the waltz of a dead-man.

Kailey: We should hurry and get it over with.

Lukas: Agreed. Come on.

(Seeing Kristen)

Kristen: I should've known you'd be here to finish me off as well.

Lukas: We need to destroy Olrox. You… got in our way.

Kristen: We… I have orders to protect him.

Ezekiel: Why do you care so much?

Kristen: He… He threatened to kill Evan… I couldn't let that happen…

Lukas: …

Kristen: Now that he can't take anything else away from me, I can face him… But I can't do that… with you in the way…

(Transforms)

Kristen Final Form: I cannot hope to destroy Olrox with you in my way… Now die!

Lukas: This'll be a bit of a problem…

(After beating Kristen)

Kristen: I knew I could never be powerful enough to even beat you…

Lukas: I…

Kristen: I don't know why I ever thought I could kill him…

Ezekiel: Olrox will be dead. You have my oath. He will pay for everything he has done.

Kristen: Finally, I can be… at p-peace. The Throne Room is just ahead.

Lukas: Thank you.

Kristen: I'm on my way, Evan.

(Nightmare begins)

(Meeting Succubus)

Lukas: Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.

Alucard: I know this place…

Lauren: Lukas!

Lukas: Lauren? Is that you?

Alucard: No, Lukas, don't!

(Lukas runs to Lauren)

Lukas: Lauren! I'll get you!

Lauren: No! Don't!

Lukas: But Lauren! Sister!

Lauren: It's alright! Don't worry about me!

Lukas: Why?

Lauren: Don't ever let them see you or Peter! They despise man-beasts!

Lukas: Peter? Peter wasn't born a Lycanthrope.

Lauren: What?

Lukas: You should know that…

Alucard: Lukas. This isn't your sister.

Lauren: Alucard… Should I take a form you recognize?

(Fake Lauren turns into Lisa Vlad Tepes)

Lisa: Remember me, Adrian?

Alucard: Of course, Aurora.

Aurora: A name that means beauty. Am I not beautiful, Adrian?

Alucard: You are a monster. How can you be alive?

Aurora: My hate for you kept me alive. You have no idea how maddening it has been to be stuck in this damned place for 300 years.

Alucard: I'll make sure you know the pain you caused me.

Aurora: Bring it on, Master Adrian.

(Battle commences)

(After fight)

Aurora: How? How could you beat me? After 300 years of practice, you beat me?

Alucard: I've had 300 years of practice, as well.

Aurora: At least I can be free of this cursed prison.

Lukas: Shut up. (Kills Succubus)

Ezekiel: Shall we go, then?

Alucard: That is a very good idea.

(Stage 14: Final Corridor)

(At end of Final Corridor)

Ezekiel: We've made it this far.

Kailey: It feels good.

Lukas: Let's hope Olrox is up here.

Alucard: I do sense a very powerful vampire up ahead. Olrox is the last of them.

Lukas: Let's hope.

Alucard: I sense another presence… We're surrounded…

(Enemies attack, Lukas, Ezekiel, and Kailey are wounded)

Ezekiel: Back off, demons!

Kailey: Zeke?

Ezekiel: Yeah, Kailey… Oh, my God, you guys are hurt!

Lukas: Hurt is an understatement.

Alucard: I'm s-sorry… I should've known sooner.

Ezekiel: It's ok. Wait, does anyone have Holy Water?

Kailey: It's not even Sunday…

Lukas: I have some.

(Ezekiel takes Holy Water)

Ezekiel: Glacius!

Lukas: Woah. What is this?

Ezekiel: Christus vivit, Christus regnat, Christus ab omni malo te defendat.

Alucard: Ezekiel…

Ezekiel: I've prayed over it. No monster can break through. I will return when it's done. I'm sorry; this I have to do alone.

Kailey: Ezekiel, be safe… please?

Ezekiel: I promise.

(At staircase)

Ezekiel: Is this what all the others felt at the staircase? I suppose it doesn't matter. Into battle.

(In Throne Room)

Ezekiel: Olrox?

(Shadow turns)

Shadow: Ezekiel. I've been waiting for you.

Ezekiel: I'm here to fulfill two promises I made.

Shadow: You think I'm Olrox? Ha… Ahahahaha! Would Olrox really put himself in this vulnerable state? No… No I am not Olrox.

Ezekiel: Alucard said… If you're not Olrox, then who are you?

(Shadow comes into light)

Damian: You know who I am.

Ezekiel: Damian… You're a vampire?

Damian: I didn't used to be. I gave up my humanity when I saw you. I was destined to stop Olrox! I was the one who was to fulfill Renaldo's prophecy! Not you!

Ezekiel: Sorry to disappoint you.

Damian: You… will die, as Reinhardt died: A coward.

Ezekiel: I will die as a hero, but not now.

Damian: Reinhardt never should've given up the whip to the Morris family.

Ezekiel: Had Reinhardt kept using it, he would've died a much more painful death than he did.

Damian: And why is that?

Ezekiel: The Whip kills from the inside out. He was a dead man walking when he over-used it. He was lucky that he gave it to John when he did.

Damian: He was weak. I will not be as weak as him. I will bring honor back to my family name.

Ezekiel: We need not be enemies. I can bring you honor without you killing me. You can be the hero, Damian.

Damian: My name means to subdue. I will bring honor to both my names.

Ezekiel: You don't want to do this.

Damian: I am the captain of my soul, not you.

Ezekiel: You have no soul left.

Damian: Maybe, but it's better than what life was like before.

Ezekiel: You would dishonor your name even further than it already has been?

Damian: Now you will know true pain.

Ezekiel: Reinhardt died protecting Transylvania. You would repay him like this?

Damian: Ezekiel Belmont, this day you will die.

Ezekiel: Forgive me, Damian.

(Battle commences)

(After battle)

Damian: Agh! How?! How could I lose?!

Ezekiel: Why do they all say that?

Damian: Why couldn't I beat you? I hate you!

Ezekiel: Determination is stronger than hate.

Damian: You'll never last a minute in the Unknown.

Ezekiel: The Unknown?

Damian: Another d-dimension… It's where Olrox is.

Ezekiel: Well, that's interesting, but I'm afraid I must be going.

Damian: If I can't kill you, I know he will.

Ezekiel: Olrox is as good as dead.

Damian: I'm not talking about him.

(Damian dissolves)

Ezekiel: Whatever, dude.

(Stage 15: The Unknown begins)

(Meeting Walter)

Ezekiel: Is someone there?

?: Who are you?

Ezekiel: My name is Ezekiel. And your name is?

Walter: My name is Walter Bernhard. Too bad you're not Olrox.

Ezekiel: This feeling… Are you a vampire?

Walter: That's right.

Ezekiel: Why is a vampire locked away here?

Walter: Shut up! I didn't ask to come here! The rift pulled me and Leon to this place. Whatever this place is.

Ezekiel: Leon? As in Leon Belmont?

Walter: If you want to find out, then beat me!

Ezekiel: Oh, no.

Walter: You'll be a nice prelude to Olrox. I'll beat you to a pulp!

(After through battle)

Walter: No! How can you be more powerful than even Leon?

Ezekiel: You'd be surprised how powerful I am.

Walter: (Starting to fade) Destroy Olrox for me. I am afraid I won't be here to see it.

Ezekiel: I promised somebody that already.

Walter: You are a worthy adversary. I appreciate the fight. (Returns to 1094)

(Seeing Gabriel)

Ezekiel: Who are you?

(Gabriel stares)

Ezekiel: Are you a Belmont?

(Gabriel runs at Ezekiel)

Ezekiel: Oh, shit.

(After fight)

Ezekiel: I don't remember that Belmont in the history books.

(Seeing Leon)

Ezekiel: This is really Leon Belmont!

(Leon runs at Ezekiel)

Ezekiel: Aaand he wants to kill me, as well.

(After fight)

Ezekiel: I beat the Leon Belmont! Wait… I beat the Leon Belmont… Oh, no…

(Seeing Sonia)

Ezekiel: Wait… Leon, and then Sonia? I'm fighting every Belmont who ever fought Dracula… This'll be fun.

(Seeing Trevor)

Ezekiel: I have to fight Trevor, Grant, Sypha, and Alucard? Oh, boy.

(Seeing Simon)

Ezekiel: It's Simon! Ha! Oh, this is amazing! Too bad he wants to kill me.

(Seeing Juste)

Ezekiel: Juste! The most magical of all the Belmont's! Hey, you kinda look like Alucard… Probably as powerful, too.

(Seeing Richter)

Ezekiel: Oh, no… Richter always was the most athletic. He could probably dodge all of my attacks… Better try even harder this time.

(Seeing Julius)

Ezekiel: That's Julius? He looks more like Chuck Norris to me. Probably fights like Chuck Norris, too.

(After fight)

Ezekiel: Yep! Yep, he fights like Chuck Norris all right.

(Seeing Victor)

Ezekiel: He's not like any Belmont I've seen, either. Perhaps… perhaps they're from different timelines. Walter did mention a time rift.

(Seeing Marcus)

Ezekiel: I have to fight Marcus again? Oh, no. He was holding back, wasn't he? I'm sure he won't be holding back, now.

(Seeing himself)

Ezekiel: It's… me? I have to fight myself? At least I know all of my weaknesses! Wait… that means he does, too.

(After fight)

Ezekiel: That's all of them! I'm done! That wasn't so bad, was it? Yeah, it was bad.

(In Room of Close Associates)

Ezekiel: Slogra? That means…

(After Slogra)

Ezekiel: Gaibon. It definitely means what I think it means.

(After Gaibon)

Ezekiel: Death is coming.

Death: I told you not to come here… oh, it's you Belmont. Where are your friends?

Ezekiel: Somewhere safe.

Death: You really are persistent. I'll kill you, then I'll kill them.

Ezekiel: You can try.

(After fight with Death)

Death: Agh! I… I can never die! I'll be back one day.

Ezekiel: Ok, ok, you're evil, daddy never hugged you enough. Where the hell is Olrox?

Death: He's… ahead…

Ezekiel: Thank you.

Death: He's hurt, but he's in no way easy to beat. I've tried but he has the… Crimson Stone.

Ezekiel: Olrox, here I come.

(Talking with Olrox)

Olrox: You think you're strong? You think you're strong enough to kill me off? Well, I've got a surprise for you!  
(If collected all of Dracula's remains)

Olrox: Unlimited… Power…

Ezekiel: That's not good…

Olrox: Agh!

Ezekiel: That's not good at all…

True Olrox: This power… It's not what I thought… What am I?

Ezekiel: You are repulsive.

True Olrox: Belmont! What have you done to me? I remember Julius… and Soma, and Dario, and Dmitri… I am… Dracula?

Ezekiel: That's impossible.

True Olrox: Olrox is no longer in control. Absorbing my power was his downfall. But I'm still not quite the same…

Ezekiel: Well, what's a Belmont without fighting Dracula?

True Olrox: I haven't danced in ages. I hope I remember how. Come, Ezekiel, and let us have a dance of illusions.

(If all remains are not collected)

Olrox: What? You didn't collect them all? I can't absorb his power!

Death: And without his power, you cannot hope to defeat him! Relinquish all power to me, and I will kill him!

Olrox: Very well. (Tosses aside Crimson Stone)

Death: Now, die! (Rushes at Olrox)

Olrox: What? No! I am your master!

Death: Not anymore! (Absorbs remains)

Olrox: No!

Death: Accept your fate! (Kills Olrox)

Ezekiel: It's over.

Death: Are you sure about that?

Ezekiel: What do you mean?

Death: The power of Dracula is mine. You will not live to see the destruction of Transylvania!

(Death transforms)

True Death: Now you will hear Evils' Symphonic Poem!

Ezekiel: So profound, yet so untrue.

(After Killing True Olrox)

True Olrox: How can I lose? Again, and again, and again? I learn from my failures, but you learn from your successes… You could rule this world with an iron fist, but instead you protect it. You could have everything you ever wanted! Why!?

Ezekiel: For what will it profit a man if he gains the whole world but forfeits his soul?

True Olrox: I told that to Alucard 300 years ago. Matthew 16:26.

Ezekiel: It's a good verse. You should learn from it.

True Olrox: I could never change. It is my nature… my true nature.

Ezekiel: It doesn't have to be.

True Olrox: Tell Adrian… I'm sorry.

Ezekiel: I will

(True Olrox Fades)

(Ezekiel picks up Crimson Stone)

Angel of Death: Belmont! I thank you for freeing me.

Ezekiel: Freeing you?

Angel of Death: After years of being a servant to Dracula, you have purified me.

Ezekiel: What should I do with the Stone?

Angel of Death: Whatever you wish.

(Ezekiel breaks Stone in half)

Ezekiel: No one shall ever have power over you again.

Angel of Death: Many thanks, and many apologies for all the trouble I caused you.

Ezekiel: You couldn't control it.

(Castle starts crumbling)

Angel of Death: You must go! I have already returned your friends to the forest.

Ezekiel: Thank you, again.

(Bad Ending)

True Death: No. NO!

Ezekiel: I won't let you destroy my home!

True Death: I won't stop here.

Ezekiel: I'll make you stop. (Deals finishing blow)

True Death: Agh!

(True Death dissolves)

Ezekiel: I must get the others. (Picks up Crimson Stone)

(Ezekiel teleports to Mad Forest)

Ezekiel: What? No! I have to get back!

(Ezekiel runs, castle crumbles)

Ezekiel: No… Lukas, Alucard, Kailey… all gone.

(Bat flies from castle, transforms into Alucard)

Ezekiel: Alucard! Where are the others?

Alucard: I'm sorry. I could not save them. They understood.

Ezekiel: When I defeated Death, he must have teleported me here.

Alucard: Are you alright?

Ezekiel: I… (Looks at Crimson Stone)

Alucard: Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: I could've controlled this. Had I only taken the Stone sooner, I… I could've s-saved them.

Alucard: It's alright, Ezekiel. No one could've prepared for this. We should go tell Peter what happened.

Ezekiel: Yes… Yes, we should do that.

(Ezekiel and Alucard walk away)

(Good Ending)

(After True Olrox fades)

Ezekiel: I must get the others.

(Finds Ice capsule)

Ezekiel: Sacred Flame!  
(Ice capsule bursts)

Lukas: I th-th-thought y-you'd never return!

Kailey: Y-yeah! We w-were f-freezing in there!

Alucard: I do not mind the cold.

Ezekiel: Ok, well I'm sorry, but right now we have to get out! The castle is crumbling!

Lukas: Lead th-the way!

(After escaping)

Ezekiel: Can you believe it? We made it.

Alucard: When one wins over hundreds of years, I almost expect it.

Lukas: How old are you, exactly?

Alucard: 642 years.

Kailey: That's a lot of candles.

Alucard: I don't believe I've ever had a birthday cake, Kailey.

Ezekiel: Everyone's had a birthday cake!

Alucard: Did you not hear what I…

Lukas: So, what are we going to do now?

Kailey: I'll go back to the church.

Ezekiel: I still have training to do with my father, Marcus.

Alucard: I'll be protecting Transylvania from more obscure threats.

Kailey: What about you, Lukas?

Lukas: … I never really had a life other than being a vampire hunter. Now that that's gone, I'm not really sure what I'll do now.

Ezekiel: There are tons more you could do.

Lukas: I don't think people would want a… well, someone like me working anywhere public.

Alucard: I could use some help: someone who could keep up with me physically, and mentally.

Lukas: Are you offering me a job?

Kailey: I think he is.

Alucard: It would please me to no end to have you working alongside me.

Lukas: And it would be my pleasure.

Ezekiel: I think it's time to go our separate ways.

Lukas: Where can we find you?

Kailey: Wherever you find trouble, you'll find us.

Alucard: That seems apt.

Ezekiel: Well, Kailey and I must be going. Goodbye.

Kailey: Bye!

Lukas: Farewell.

Alucard: 'Till the skies grow dark and the days cold.

(THE END)

(Post-End Credits scene)

(Marus rises out of castle rubble)

Marus: (Panting) Where... am I?

(Looks around)

Marus: It was destroyed? Then Olrox must be dead...

(Red glint in the sunlight catches attention)

Marus: What is that?

(Pulls Crimson Stone Shard out of rubble)

Marus: No... It can't be... can it?

(Crimson Stone Shard glows red)

Marus: Ha ha... Yes... All power will soon be mine, but I can't make the same mistake Olrox did... I must find a disciple.

(Thank You For Playing!)


End file.
